


Wheel-bound

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne Angst, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Needs Help, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crying Bruce Wayne, Crying Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson Angst, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Jim Gordon Angst, Jim Gordon Needs a Hug, Protective Bruce Wayne, Self Confidence Issues, Sweet Bruce Wayne, Wheelchairs, Worried Bruce Wayne, Worried Dick Grayson, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N is James 'Jim' Gordon's little sister. Wall they catch up a certain mad man ruins their day
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader, Jim Gordon & Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

I went to see brother James at his house we sat on the couch. We both had finished our shifts at the station. It has been year's since we spent time together, well without having gun's or life-threatening situations. 

"so how's my niece?" I ask having not seen her in a while 

"she's at her mom's, I'll pick her up tomorrow" 

I felt for my brother he ended up with a ugly divorce. He only sees Barbara 2 day's a week. I know he misses Barbara often. He may not be great at relationships, but he's a great father. 

"Barbara's very lucky to have you as a father, Jim" 

He softly smiled "humph I don't know about that, but anyway how are you? Last I heard you and Bruce were--" he stammered and cleared his throat 

I'm a grown ass woman and my overprotective brother still can't handle believing that his dear sister as had sex. I rolled my eye's 

"he's been super busy with Gotham and Wayne enterprise" I say with a heavy sigh missing him "I haven't seen him in a long time" 

"maybe it's good for you to have a break" 

I snorted "you just like to think I'm still a innocent little girl who doesn't have se--" 

"H-H-hey" he nervously laughed "let's not go there" 

I heard the door knocking I laugh hitting his shoulder. I walk to the door and opened, Joker! I move my hand to grab my gun. He aimed his gun and fired before I could retaliate.

"Y/N!!" James yelled 

I fell back onto the glass coffee table it shattered beneath me. A burning pain in my abdomen. I hear gunfire and my brother's struggling breath. I held my bleeding wound my tears falling in fear of my life and my brother's. 

"J-Jim" 

Joker, kneeled in front of my touching my cheek 

"yes, cry to big brother" he laughed 

Dick's P. O. V 

At the cave after a training exercise, that M'gann put us in a telekinesis mission that we couldn't have possibly won. Though something added on to my trauma M'gann didn't know Y/N is confined to a wheelchair. I had used a mini robot bug to see and listen to the doctor's. They told Bruce there doing everything they can to save her. That's the last I heard that and she'd never walk again if she were to make it through this. It took everything in my power not to run and hug Y/N when I saw her walking(though it wasn't really her). I wanted to apologize say that I love her. After my therapy session with Black-Canary I didn't tell her about my only mother figure. I feel that horrible gut feeling I did when I lost my parent's. I walk to the kitchen Miss Martin cooking with a smile. Superboy, sitting on the couch. K-F and Artemis arguing like a married couple. Everything as it should be. So why am I not happy? I can't stop worrying about, Y/N. After my mom and dad died. Bruce, filled in the hole my dad left, in his own way. Y/N, she filled in my hole my mother left. She always cared for me, she disciplines me, she cooks with me, she makes me laugh, I make her laugh and she loves me. I need some space. I went to my bedroom in the cave. I plopped on the bed. I turn onto my side and held onto my pillow. I feel my tears fall. 

-"who would like some brownies!" (M'gann) 

She had us in a mental link 

-"no thanks M'gann I can't stomach to eat right now" 

-"you alright, Rob? (Wally) 

-"I'm fine!" 

-"you don't sound fine, you sound like hell" (Wally) 

-"Wally, be nice" (Artemis) 

-"do you want us to call Black-Canary?" (M'gann) 

I huff taking a deep breath 

-"I just want to go to sleep if you could unlink me. I'd like my thoughts to myself for a while please" 

-"o-OK sleep well Boy Wonder" (M'gann) 

Bruce's P. O. V 

My heart aches seeing in so much pain. She's lost all feeling from the waist down, confining her to a wheelchair. With both my adopted son in the waiting room. I stood in front of her. She was, hooked to a heart monitor, IV fluids and her abdomen bandaged. Wearing a hospital gown with a small blanket on her. I took my glove off I gently put my knuckles on her soft face 

"Y/N, can you hear me?" nothing please open your eye's "Y/N, it's me, it's Bruce"

She jolted her eye's open grabbing my hand, I could've moved away from her grip but I know she's scared. She gasped 

"Bruce" her voice tired she grabbed me, I let her wrap her arms around me "he.. He took him Bruce, he took my brother" she cried with fear her anxiety causing her to hyperventilate 

"Y/N, calm down" I say softly in hopes of calming my love down "take it easy, it's OK" 

She let go her moving her grip to my cape. I cup her arm's as she cried 

"what-w-what is he doing to my brother" she sobbed my heart drops 

I kissed her she eased her breathing. I leaned on her head 

"I promise you, Y/N I will find Jim" 

She loosened her grip she touched my chest. She sniffed taking a deep breath. 

"I love you" 

I reach for her and I hold her hand kissing her knuckles. I usually did not respond when she says those three word's that warm my heart. I would usually show her affection small kisses, loving looks, though given the circumstances 

"I love you, Darling" 

Y/N's P. O. V 

I sat on the wheelchair after a few hours of physical therapy. The doctor explained that I will likely be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of my life. I hear the door knocking 

"come in" I say loud enough for whomever was there could hear 

I saw, Barbara my 15 year old niece. She covered her face gasping. Tears falling down her face. I narrow my eyebrows hating seeing her so upset. She walked to me and held my hand. I gently rub her back she hugged me. I wrap my arm's around my niece 

"oh, Babs we're going to find your dad I promise" 

"I heard you were in surgery Bruce pr-promised me on the phone that you we're OK but I was so scared"

"oh, sweetheart it's gonna be OK"


	2. Chapter 2

After I was discharged I sat in the car in the back. Dick, sitting next to me as Alfred drove to the Manor. Bruce, insisting more like demanded I come to the Manor. Alfred, pulled into the Manor. He parked Dick opened the car door. He seems upset and distant. Alfred, opened my car door with my wheelchair. I took a deep breath. I got in the wheelchair Alfred pushed my handles. 

"Alfred, I'm more than capable of doing this myself" 

"Ms Y/N given the circumstances I advise you don't request such thing's"

We made into the Manor I gasped. I see a elevator by the staircase I feel my tears fall. They did that for me. I looked at Alfred he placed his hand on my shoulder. I placed mine on top of his. That night I sat on the bed in Bruce's bedroom the wheelchair right by me. I hear the door knocking 

"come in" I say loud enough for whomever to hear 

I see, Dick his shoulders slouching wearing jeans, socks, black shirt and hoodie with his sunglasses on. I softly smile 

"it's just me, Dick you don't have to hide" 

He takes his sunglasses off I see his blue eye's and a black eye. He wouldn't make eye contact with me. 

"you should've seen the other guy he screamed in fear from the one and only boy wonder" his tone soft 

"you seem a little distraught kiddo" I joke from his jokes such as distraught the opposite of traught 

"you're the one in a wheelchair" his voice brittle 

"Grayson, you're not the one who put me in that wheelchair" 

"look at you, Y/N had the bullet gone 5 inches higher you would've" he stammers grabbing his hair "you wouldn't have" his tears began to fall 

"Grayson sweetheart come here" 

He walks to me and sits on the bed. I gently smiled and pulled him to me. He hugged my neck as he cried. I gently rocked him side to side. Eight day's later I sat in the wheelchair and rolled to the hidden elevator in Bruce's bedroom. I rolled inside the elevator, I made it to the Bat-cave. The doors opened. I see Bruce sitting on the chair in front of the Bat-Computer. I see a ramp leading up to platform instead of steps. I love him. I rolled up and rolled to, Bruce. He stopped typing without making eye-contact with me 

"you should rest, I'm working" 

"eight day's Bruce"

"he's still out there Y/N I owe it to him, I owe it to you" 

"you don't owe me anything Bruce. I mean look at me" my voice brittle "look at me!" he turns and looks at me "I don't know what to do with my life, I'm useless. I can't be independent, I can't be there for you" I feel my tears falling "I don't know what to do. We'll never get to d-dance together" I cried 

Bruce, stood and walked to me. He knelt down he cupped my cheeks. His eye's narrowed he kissed me. He held my hands helping me stand I feel myself fall. He swiftly picked me up. His arm around my waist and other under my butt. My arms sprawled over his shoulders 

"I won't let you fall" he kissed me my tears falling we parted "knowing that you are here safe away from the dangers of Gotham helps me go through each day. You are my love, and I could not be the man I am at today without you. I love you, Y/N forever and always. I don't care that you can't walk. You'll find your purpose take comfort in the fact that we all care about you. You are here for us, losing you" he kisses my neck "it would've broken me" his voice brittle with emotion 

"I love you too" 

I hear the Bat-Computer beeping ruining the moment. Bruce, sat me on the wheelchair and ran to the bat-mobile. He turns back looking at me 

"I need someone to operate the Bat-Computer" 

"I can help you with that" 

He smirked "be my guest" 

He smiled and left. I rolled up looking over the keyboard and then the screen, maybe this is what I was meant to do?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
